


Burnt

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Christmas stuff, F/M, Fluff, Michael's not a good cook, and a younger Michael too, this is kinda AU i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from tumblr: “hi we’re neighbours and omg are you alright i could smell cooking burning - whoaaa now that’s just embarrassing? step aside i’ll handle this”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> My late Christmas gift to you guys.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was the 25th of December, you were half-asleep since you had arrived home at 3am in the morning of that day after spending the whole night at your family’s house, having dinner, playing some games, giving out hugs and a couple of Christmas carols were sung. 

Struggling to open your eyes, you tried to take a look at the clock beside your bed, it marked 3:34pm in the afternoon. Deciding it was time to leave the bed, you gained some strength and with a yawn you sat on the side of your bed and stretched your arms and back. 

Putting on your Christmas-y robe, you walked to the bathroom; washed your face with some warm water, brushed your teeth and your hair, just as you had left the bathroom and were going to search for clean clothes, a certain smell came to you. “Is that…” It smelt like something was burning. “Shit! The Christmas tree!” You exclaimed and quickly ran downstairs to find that your tree was alright, the lights weren’t even connected. 

You walked around the house trying to decipher where the smell was coming from. Opening the front door you then noticed some smoke coming out of your neighbor’s window. 

Closing the door behind you, you quickly ran to your neighbors’ and knocked the door desperately. 

“Just a minute!” 

You heard a male voice reply followed by some rushed footsteps and finally the door opened. ‘Wow!’ the voice in your head exclaimed. You certainly didn’t know that your neighbor was that hot, not only referring to the fact that he had some smoke marks on his face. 

“Yeah?” He asked, his breathing a bit heavy, as if he had been running. 

“Yeah um… hi, I’m your neighbor…” You replied and pointed to your house, he motioned for you to enter his house and you followed him. “Are you okay? I smelt something burning and—“ you took a small glance of the kitchen and saw a couple of flames coming from the oven. “OH MY GOD!” You exclaimed and quickly ran towards the oven, closed its door and turned it off. 

“Hey, I was putting it off just fine…” He commented, taking note of what you were doing.

“Right… that’s why you’re full of smoke marks on your face…” You replied and he touched his face, then noticing how there were black marks on his fingers; he cleared his throat. “What were you doing? If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Um… I was making some cookies because I really like Christmas cookies and uh… the oven just caught on fire.” You chuckled softly at his response, it was kind of adorable that he was trying to bake cookies for himself. Your hot neighbor smiled when he heard you chuckle. 

The fire consumed itself inside the oven after a few minutes and you told your neighbor to open the windows and doors for the house to clean the smoke out, he quickly obliged and after doing what you asked him, he returned to the kitchen. 

“So… to who do I owe thanks for saving my life?” He raised an eyebrow and you laughed slightly. 

“I’m (Y/N).” You replied, holding your hand out for a shake. 

“Michael.” He took your hand in his and placed a small kiss on your knuckles. “Sorry about the way I spoke to you when you were putting out the fire…” You waved him off. 

“It’s okay. Fire can make us a bit desperate or stressed.” You smiled at him and taking a cloth from the table you opened the oven’s door and took out the cookies pan and placed it on the table.

Once you were both able to see how the cookies were, you looked at Michael with a slight smirk. 

“Michael, take this advice… don’t become a cook.” He laughed and shook his head, staring at the completely burnt cookies.

“I’m taking your advice, (Y/N).” 

“Were these cookies really just for you? Or were you taking them to your family?” 

“For me, of course. The family Christmas reunion was yesterday. I had planned to stay home, bake myself cookies and watch some movies for the day but I guess I have to scratch off the bake cookies because clearly I’m not good at it.” Michael grinned. 

“Sounds like it was a good plan until the fire started…” You replied and Michael nodded his head. You sighed. “Well, I should get going.” You started walking towards the main door. “Merry Christmas and see you ‘round, neighbor.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, and thank you for helping.” He replied and you left his house. 

Once you were at your home, you had an idea. Grabbing a piece of paper and writing something on it, you left to Michael’s house and slid the note under his door; you then rang the doorbell and went back to your house. 

After hearing the doorbell Michael went to open the door but was stopped by the piece of paper on the floor. He opened it and it read; 

_‘Come at my place at 7:30 pm_  
Bring marshmallows,  
\- (Y/N)’ 

A smile formed on his lips. 

Meanwhile at your home you started baking cookies; they were in shapes of snowmen, Christmas’ trees and stars. Once they were done you turned the oven off but left them inside it. 

The clocked marked 5:30pm; you went to take a shower and get yourself ready in casual clothes, nothing formal. You took two blankets from the closet and left them in the living room before turning on the lights of your Christmas tree. Back in the kitchen you started making hot chocolate and took out the cookies from the oven. 

In a blink of an eye it was 7:30 and your doorbell rang. You quickly went to get it and there stood Michael, wearing denim jeans and over his shirt, a black leather jacket, he sure looked very attractive; in his hand was a bag of marshmallows. 

“Hey! You brought the marshmallows!” You exclaimed letting him inside your house. 

“I did! I must tell you that I didn’t want to leave my house but I did it just because a very gorgeous lady asked me to.” Blushing at his words, you told him to follow you to the kitchen. 

Standing on the doorframe that divided the kitchen from the hall and the other rooms, Michael’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my God.” He said. “You baked us cookies? And hot chocolate?” You nodded your head. “You didn’t have to, (Y/N).” 

“I know I didn’t but after seeing you mourning your burnt cookies I felt I had to do something and well… it’s Christmas.” You explained. “Also… I’ve got at least five Christmas movies, we can watch them if you want…” 

“I’d love to.” Michael smiled softly. 

Michael helped you pour the hot chocolate on two mugs and added the marshmallows, too. He then followed you to the living room, carrying said mugs and you had the tray with cookies. 

After Michael chose the movie and put it on the player, both of you sat on the sofa next to each other, you didn’t know what it was but there was something about Michael that made you feel all _giddy_ even when you had just met him a few hours ago. 

Just after you had taken a small sip of your hot chocolate you looked at Michael, the light of the TV on his face just made you noticed how blue his irises were. He looked at you, too. You blushed because you felt he had caught you staring at him, you just couldn’t help it, but your blush just made him smile. 

Michael leaned in slowly, waiting for you to tell him to stop or wave him off but that didn’t happen. On the contrary, you also moved forward and his lips touched yours in a tender and soft kiss. 

_‘Could this be love?’_ The voice in your head questioned, _‘at first sight?’_

You pulled away just a bit. 

“Merry Christmas, neighbor.” Michael whispered and smiled softly before capturing your lips again in a kiss. 

_‘Love at first sight? Hmm… there’s always a first.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys and as always feedback is encouraged and appreciated!  
> Merry Christmas! c:


End file.
